Guyver, Shadow of the Apocalypse
by Tearless14
Summary: Aiden Jansen is bestowed wth the unstoppable power of the Guyver. He soon discovers that the organization, Chronos will stop at nothing to get the guyver within their grasp. Aiden must fight to protect not only his loved ones, but the universe itself.
1. Takeo Tamemura  The Break Out

**Guyver – Shadow of the Apocalypse**

**Part One – Takeo Tamemura - The Break Out**

**I listened in as Fudo Akiyama, head of Chronos Korea, was in the middle of an intense conversation with one of the lab technicians, Doctor Tetsu Tadao. Tadao was Akiyama's right hand man. He was personally hired by the zoalord to run private experiments and do secret research on the guyvers.**

"**Are you sure?" asked Akiyama in a swift but rasping voice. **

**"We've ran many tests on the devices Sir and it matches the data from the Japanese Branch." Assured the doctor.**

**"Then I will inform the other Zoalords of our discovery. Recover the guyver units and bring them to me."**

**"Sir!" He bowed to Akiyama as he said this and ran out of the room. I couldn't believe my ears. I had been part of Chronos for ten years and I was selected to research the guyver units. In my studies I found that if a Zoalord were to acquire a guyver… he would be unstoppable. No force on Earth nor the Universe would stand a chance to the guyver-zoalord. I had to stop this from ever happening or at least try to delay the unimaginable event. It was up to me to destroy the four guyvers or the world, the universe would be lost forever.**

**As I ran to the quarter where the units were being stored I was stopped by a familiar voice. "Doctor Takeo Tamemura," It was Joben Yomura. It had been five years since I had heard his voice. We entered the company together and were inseparable until he was moved to the Japanese Branch. In our five years together we finally created a hyper zoanoid which we called Satsuken. This zoanoid had the ability to teleport itself within a distance of 100 square meters. It could also emit a powerful beam from the discharging-organs located in its palms. This beam, we later discovered was almost as powerful as the mega smasher found on the guyver units. It was also ten times stronger than Gregole and could create fire, ice or electricity. We only created one and stopped there because it was too powerful to control. Teleportation was a power that no zoanoid should posses. We caught Satsuken and disposed of him forever. We locked up the data files and swore never to create another.**

"**How long has it been dear friend?"**

**"Joben… You've always had a knack for arriving at the most inopportune times," I said, walking at a fast pace.**

**"What do you mean Takeo?" I stopped and turned to him.**

**"We've discovered four guyver units,"**

**"What?! This is wonderful-"**

**"No Joben. I have to destroy them." His mouth dropped.**

**"How can you do such a thing? We've finally discovered the guyver, four of them, and you want them destroyed!.. You've changed a lot in five years Takeo.**

**"If a zoalord fuses with the guyver then it will bring the apocalypse!"**

**"I'm sorry my friend," he walked closer to me. "I can't allow this to happen…" He was barely a foot away from me now.**

**"I regret joining this organization," I began "I regret all of those heartless experiments on innocent people, and I regret creating Satsuken."**

**"Takeo, please reconsider. Don't turn your back on the organization. It needs you."**

**"I'm sorry Joben." I raised my fist and punched him in the face. He flew back and fell unconscious. When I reached the room where the guyvers were stored all I could was stare at the units. The control medals shimmered and I could taste the power of the guyver. I almost considered changing my mind, but I shook the feeling off and placed them in a bag that was laying on a table in the room. As I was zipping the bag Doctor Tetsu Tadao walked into the room.**

**"Tamemura? What are you doing?" He asked stunned.**

**"Get out of my way Tadao!" I demanded.**

**"You're stealing the guyver units!" He then pressed a button on his head set and said "All personnel to section Q, situation R-67! I repeat Situation R-67 in section Q!" He looked at me and threw his headset off transforming into a Gregole. I had not yet been optimized so I was defenseless against the creature. I had to think fast or I would be destroyed and all hope for saving the world would be lost. The only way I could continue the break out would be to merge myself with a guyver unit. **

**I reached into the bag and pulled out one of the units, but I had no idea on how to activate it. Gregole walked toward me and I stumbled back, tripping over myself and falling toward the ground. I watched as the guyver unit plummeted toward my face. The control medal hit my forehead and began to glow. The unit opened and thick tentacles reached out, tearing into my skin. The tentacles covered my whole body and all I could do was scream out in agony as they ripped into my flesh and caused a searing pain. Suddenly I couldn't breath, but still continued to scream. I could see nothing but blackness and could hear nothing but my cries of pain. It lasted for what seemed like hours and all of a sudden I blacked out. The guyver had taken control.**

**When I woke up I was standing over a pile of Zoanoids. They weren't even zoanoids now, just a pile of limbs and guts that were used to try to stop me… the guyver. I realized then that a guyver-zoalord would be more powerful than I had imagined. If a human infused with the guyver could cause this much damage then the damage that a guyver -zoalord could cause was unthinkable.**

**I grabbed the bag which contained only three units now and made my way through the mountain of zoanoid flesh but I was stopped by a familiar voice. "Takeo.." Joben called out in a frail voice. I turned around and saw him laying down. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and I realized that everything under his waist had been ripped off.**

"**Joben!" I screamed as I fell onto my knees overtop of him. The armor deactivated and disappeared into a wormhole behind me as I reached the ground. "Wh-What have I done?" I stammered as tears poured from my eyes and fell to the ground.**

"**Y-you're right, Takeo…" My fingertips touched his face. He coughed spitting blood onto mine. "The guyver is too powerful. It truly is out of control." His eyes became sinister. "Take them and run!" he let out a cry of pain. "Take the guyver units… De- destroy them…" Those were his last words. I shut his eye lids and rose to my feet. I let out one last tear and ran for the outside world. I ran for what seemed like forever and finally reached the front doors. I pushed them open and walked outside. I took five steps and was stopped by a dark rasping voice.**

"**Doctor Takeo Tamemura…" said Akiyama. I slowly turned around to face the man. "I'm ashamed of you." He then transformed into his battle form and let out a maniacal laugh.**

**I stared at him and let out the words "Guyver!" The armor arrived out of the wormhole and surrounded me, filling me with the power of the bioboosted armor. Akiyama didn't flinch as I charged after him. The bag was still in my hand as he raised his hand and emitted a beam which shot me back. As I flew through the air I let go of the bag and it flew out of my grasp. Akiyama glided toward me and stared down at me. His hand reached around my throat and cut off my ability to breath. He lifted me off of the ground as his free hand reached for the control medal and he dug his claws deep into my skull. In a matter of seconds he ripped it out and crushed the control medal effortlessly in his fist. I cried out in pain and began to dissolve. I had done all that I could to keep the guyvers out of the hands of Chronos… I just hoped that the units got far enough away from Akiyama and that my death wasn't in vain.**


	2. A New Guyver Unleashed

**Guyver, Shadow of the Apocalypse**

**Part Two – A New Guyver Unleashed**

**The night sky was peaceful that night, which was surprising as it had been raining for three days now and weather predictions stated that there was no sign of the rain showing any mercy. The darkness and silence of the sky seemed to last forever and anyone could get lost by staring into the seemingly endless abyss. Aiden Jansen stared out of the window of his hotel room into the darkness of the sky. He came to South Korea to visit his great aunt, Myung. So far his vacation had been quite boring so he was very thankful that he could bring his friends, Kyran and Jax. They met each other in seventh grade when they enrolled into a martial arts class. Since then they were only seen together.**

**Aiden turned his head toward the clock. It read 2:30 A.M. He couldn't believe that he had been staring out of the window for over three hours. Kyran and Jax were sleeping and snoring quite obnoxiously. Aiden laughed to himself and turned back toward the window. He thought about his mother and father and of the memories they had shared. His parents had split up three years ago and it wasn't until then, as he stared out of that window, that he felt sad about his parent's relationship. He didn't want to blame himself, but could think of nowhere else to place the blame. So for three hours he wondered what he could have done to change the way that things had ended up.**

**Suddenly and without warning, a bright blue beam of light shot through the air. Aiden's eyes widened as the beam dispersed. He stood up, still looking out of the window. "What the hell was that?" Aiden walked toward the beds where his friends were sleeping, eyes still fixed on the window. "Jax!.. Kyran! wake up!" Jax mumbled something and turned onto his stomach, burying his face within his saliva soaked pillow. Kyran, however didn't stir at all and continued to snore. Aiden let out a soft sigh and decided that he would have to be more violent in order to wake the two up. He turned to Jax and buried his fingers into his friends hair. As he gripped Jax's hair and pulled upward, he let out a loud cry of pain.**

**"What is your problem Aiden!" He screamed. Jax turned to the clock and rage built up within him. "It's 2:40 in the morning!" Suddenly the two heard a loud snore coming from Kyran's bed.**

**"Hold that thought, Jax" said Aiden as he repositioned himself infront of Kyran. He kneeled down and stared at his friend. Jax nestled the side of his face into his pillow and let out another loud snore. Aiden brought up a hand and flicked Kyran in the nose. Kyran stood up in his bed screaming, took a couple of steps backwards and fell off of the bed.**

**"What the hell, Aiden?" Yelled Jax. "I was sleeping the best I have in a year and you wake me up!"**

**"Sorry guys" Aiden began. "I saw something outside of the window… It was like a laser beam or something." He walked toward the window and pointed to a tall skyscraper. "I think that's where it came from." Jax walked toward the window. **

"…**So…" **

"**So!..." said Aiden. "I think we should go check it out!" Kyran's eyes widened.**

"**Aiden!" he began. "It's nearly three in the morning and I'm tired and I just want to go to bed!" Aiden looked at both of his friends.**

"**Kyran… Jax. This may be the only exciting thing we get to do all summer! Do you guys just want to sit in this hotel room the whole time! Come on what if some one got hurt!" Kyran and Jax looked at each other and sighed.**

"**Alright…" Jax said. "But I don't want to be out all night-**_**er**_**-morning. I want to be back by 3:30!"**

"**We should get back by then." Aiden walked toward the door. "Come on. Let's go." The three friends threw on some clothes and walked out of the door. The skyscraper wasn't too far from the hotel, but the fastest way to get there was walking through a small wooded area. "It looks like were gonna have to go through there"**

"**I hate you…" said Jax and the three walked into the small forest, but in a matter of minutes there was trouble.**

"**My feet hurt." cried Jax. "We should have never came in the first place."**

"**I'm tired," moaned Kyran. "This was a stupid Idea." All of a sudden, Aiden stopped. Kyran wasn't paying attention so he bumped into Aiden. Jax was being oblivious too and bumped into Kyran.**

"**Hey!" yelled Jax. "What's the big Idea! I thought we were supposed to be walking!" Aiden raised one hand and started walking forward, his eyes fixed on something.**

"**Be quiet you guys. Something weird is going on." Aiden saw the skyscraper, but what was happening in front of it was startling. A creature, tall and dark was holding another creature by what seemed like the throat. It started to dissolve and the first monster started to laugh.**

"**Takeo, I'm sorry that it turned out this way, but you've brought your death on yourself… Now where are the guyver units." He started walking toward the forest and the three boys started to panic. Kyran's foot hit something and he looked down. It was a brown bag and it looked like it had been burnt. He unzipped the bag and three strange devices were inside, glowing with a beautiful… powerful light. He quickly zipped the bag, afraid that the monster would catch a glimpse of the light. Aiden and Jax were staring at the beast with there eyes and mouths wide open. Kyran quietly tapped the two and gestured toward the hotel. Aiden and Jax nodded and they all started running back. They were as quiet as possible so that no one would hear them, but someone had been watching them in the forest, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal himself. That moment, however was not the right time, for a zoalord was close by. So still, he waited.**

**Aiden opened the hotel room door and all three silently walked in looking at the clock which read 3:30 A.M. Kyran and Jax went to their respective beds and Aiden laid down on the couch. The room was silent except for the panting coming from all three of them. Time passed and none of them said a word. Soon the sun rose and light entered the room. Jax sat up and said "What the fuck was that?" **

"**I've never seen anything like it in my life." Said Kyran. They both looked toward Aiden. He looked out of the window and tears began to form in his eyes.**

"**We could have been killed back there. We should have just stayed here and left it alone." He looked at Kyran and Jax. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put us in danger." He wiped the tears from his face. Kyran looked down and saw the bag next to him. He had completely forgotten that he had found it.**

"**Oh yeah!" Aiden and Jax looked at him. "I found this bag in the forest."**

"**What's in it?" asked jax. Kyran opened the bag and the devices glowed once more.**

"**I don't know what they are, but they look pretty cool!" He passed one to Jax and one to Aiden. They all stared at the devices in amazement, but they were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Aiden placed his device down and walked toward the door.**

"**Who is it?" He asked and a deep voice replied,**

"**Housekeeping," The door suddenly flew off of the wall and hit Aiden in the face throwing him back toward the couch. Aiden landed headfirst onto the device and it glowed and hissed. Aiden stood up and began to scream.**

"**Get it off! Get it off!" The device opened and tentacles reached out, covering Aiden. "It's tearing me apart! Someone help me please! I can't Breathe! Help Me!" Soon his cries for help stopped and Aiden became silent. A creature similar to that of the one the three saw dissolving earlier stood before a man in a black suit and sun glasses. He stepped into the room and looked at Kyran and Jax.**

"**Sorry about the door," he laughed and suddenly his body began to tremble and his clothes ripped off of him. Kyran and Jax stared in terror at the two creatures standing in front of them. "I am the Zoanoid, Vamore. I was watching you in the forest as you took the guyvers! I was going to take them back to Master Akiyama! He would be grateful and would give me a higher position in the company. You bastards stole this from me, so I am here to take them back!" Exclaimed the creature. "Hand them over and I'll make your deaths quick and easy!" Suddenly, what used to be Aiden lunged toward the monster and mounted itself onto it and started throwing punches. The creature's shoulders opened and two beams shot the other off of it and through the wall. As the Aiden-creature plummeted toward the Earth, the other monster turned toward Kyran and Jax. "I'll be back for you two as soon as I finish off your friend!"**

**Kyran and Jax watched silently as Vamore jumped out of the hole in the wall. They both stared open mouthed and after a couple of seconds they saw Vamore fly past the hole. They ran toward the gaping hole in the wall and watched what they figured to be the guyver juggle Vamore around. The guyver caught Vamore by his head and the zoanoid let out a scream right before his head was crushed by the guyver's hands. Blood shot in every direction and covered the guyver. The guyver looked around like it was lost and Aiden's voice called out, "Oh my God! Did I do this?" He stared at his hands and saw that they were covered in chunks of brain soaked in blood. He let out a scream and all of the sudden the armor came off and disappeared. Aiden fell to his knees shaking and Kyran and Jax stared at him in horror.**


End file.
